Pokemon Reborn
Pokemon Reborn is a game set in the Reborn region after an enviromental disaster, divided into multiple episodes. The game is notable for having a mature story compared to the main series, with a terrorist attack happening right in the intro. Plot In Reborn City, Pokemon are scarce, the lake has more poison than water , plant life consumes whole wards quickly and without warning, and the population rarely ventures outside of the city. What's more, the villainous team already have the region in their clutches. Enter our protagonist, a new trainer hoping to take on the Region League who finds his/herself caught up in much, much more.. Tropes used in Pokemon Reborn *''' ' *' ' *' ' *'Author Avatar / Creator Cameo: Ame, who serves as the administrator for the Reborn region. The actual Amethyst (a.k.a the game's creator) has stated that she will have no major role in the game beyond that. * ' *' ' *'Final Boss Preview:' Not the final boss, but at one point at the game you team up with Amaria, a late-game gym leader. The enemy levels at this point in the game are in there mid-30's. Her pokemon are in the mid-70's *'Gaia's Lament: The titular city of reborn. *'''Gaia's Vengeance: '''Attacks by plant have been destroyed several wards. * ' *' ' Chapter I: Prologue It all started when there was a peaceful era in the Reborn Region. Everything was filled with life, untill one day... Pokemons where missing, one by one. The Pokemon were fleeing for the destruction of the environment. A massive city spans across the greater part of the Region, once magnificent, now magnificent. Earthquakes ravage the town center; without warning the forest grows and overtakes an entire community; and the once crystal-clear lake now flows with more posion than water. To make matters worse, a mysterious force seems to be operating behind the scenes... A force who- although nobody seems to know it- may already have the whole of Reborn in their clutches... All that remains... is Mankind Or so they say... My story begins with amethyst, sending me off to my journey to save Reborn. They have recently begun to repopulate the Reborn Region since the Armageddon years ago. Ame wonders who I am. I am a boy named trevo. She says that the train will be pulling in the Peridot station shortly. Then... My adveture begins... A girl named Ame tells me to go to the Grand Hall, to find someone that Ame sends me to find. After Ame leaves, Julia then introduces herself to me, And i introduce myself. Julia is the captain of cheer and pep, and all things bubby and bright. Talk about pep... She asks if i'm going to take on the Reborn League, which i replay yes. She reveals that she is aslo the Electric Gym Leader. I then try to find the Grand Hall, and meet Victoria, who helps he get signed up in the Reborn System. I follow her inside, only to find Ame at the reception counter! They managed to catch the cluprit of the train blowout crime, and he's being interrogated downstairs. Apparertly, he isn't working alone. There's other criminals. Possibly a criminal syndicate? Anyways, Victoria is also signing up for the Reborn League. However, Ame lets me choose my Pokemon first. '''Bad idea', Ame. She's just going to use the stronger type against me. I follow ame upstaires , and she tells me to choose one Pokemon to start with. why can't i choose three? There's ffifteen Pokemon sitting there for a reason... oh well it gets extremely hard to choose, because i like most of them I end up choosing Charmander, because I hope to get a Black Charizard. I name the Charizard Charles, because i named Oshawott Sammy back in Black 2. By the way, Charizard, is actually my Favorite. Pokemon. Along with Pikachu. I get done with the whole thing, and head downstaires. Victoria wonderes what i started out with, but she says she's not going to start out with a Pokemon just so she can beat me, but she knows what she's going to start out with. I know what she's going to start out with. Ame and Victoria head upstaires, While i encounter a creep. He says he was looking for Ame, and reveals to me that Ame is a guy. But I know that Ame is a transgendered, so who cares what people think? Chain says it is a great time to begin my journey. Chain then challenges me to a battle. Time to battle Chain, the old leader of Posion-types. After my battle, Chain shows up and tellls us to head over the League Registration area, and then he leaves. Me and Victoria go over there, only to find that Ame already did the registrations for us. She then hands he 2 things. 1 A Pokedox. What's better than starting off with a Pokedox? 2. A Pokegear. This allows me to listen to the music. 3. Running shoes. I don't know why Ame's giving me these, but it helps. Ame goes downstaires to deal with the terrirost from before, and Victoria gives me five Pokeballs as a personal gift. She wishes me good luck in the League, so with everything in hand, I set off on a brand new adventure! Chapter XY:The Magma/ Aqua Gang Heist When I get to the Lapis Ward, I find a young lady that battles me. After i defeat her, she says she ran from the falling man, and ran straight from a bomb. Lucky for her, she wasn't hurt. I head down to see if there's anything for me to find, but I stumble upon Reborn City's Bicycle Shop. Finally, just when I was walking around all the time! I walk up to the cashier and request to buy a bike. I find an old lady's house,but she kicks me out as soon as i enter it! I guess i'll go somewhere else. I find two guys chatting. I head inside this dark alley near the orphanage. It is the territory of the Aqua Gang . The two guys seemed amazed with my work, and say that the Aqua Gang will thrive with me around. They tell me to meet the boss, but I will after I heal my team. I heal my team,then i introduce myself to the boss of the Aqua Gang,Arc. Arc is thrilled to have me in the Aqua Gang, and introduces me to the crew. I find a few level 25 Pokemon in the Aqua Hideout, and catch them. I then head for the old shack, because it is nightfall. I find a house, and it turns out that Arc and the others are there. Arc welcomes me, and DeFacto tells me that Maddie and Randy have been apprioated to guardianship of the headquartersthis evening,meaning it's just the four of us. Meanwhile, after the meeting, I find a few level 25 Pokemon in the Aqua Hideout, and catch them. I then head for the old shack,because it is night fall. I head over to the guy what had a Zigzagon, but when i battled him, he didn't have a Zigzago. Anyways, i go past him, and try to find the shack. I find a house, and it turns out that arc and the other are there. Arc welcomes me, and DeFacto tells me that Mannie and Razzy have been appropriated to guardianship if the headquarters this evening, Situation Briefing: Magma Gang's got there eyes on a certian rare Pokemon owned by one of Lapi's' wealthiest. Knowning them, they'll probably try to frame us when they still, so we'll have to blast in there, and stop that from happening. If it comes down to it, we'll take the Pokemon for ourselfs. The upper class can easily just import a new one from Kanto and or Sinnoth. The aforementional target is identified as Ms.Elena Craudburry, otherwise known as "Spinster and "Hag. To DeFacto, she's known as 'putrid witch who called the city police on me just because I looked at her for more than a milesecond while passing by on the street'.Let's move out,and but an end Magma's schemes! Meet us there, Trevo. We'll be watching. I drop off a Pokemon in the PC, and head back to the Aqua Hideout. Everyone congratulates me on the succesful heist,and Arc syas mission debriefing. After a long wait for the next mission from Arc, I come up with a scheme of my own. I'm going to go infilture after the Magma Hideout, and take down every last member of the Magma Gang, and that includes there boss, Maxwell. Current Pokemon States: Charles and Hydra learned quite a few moves. Charmelon Name: Charles Level:33 Moves: Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, SmokeScreen Name: Persian Level: 28 Moves: Taunt, Cut, Bite, Fake Out Gyarados Name: Gyarados Level:32 Moves: Magical Furg, Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage Gardevior Name: Gardevior Level: 33 Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Calm Mind, Teleport Kadaof Name: Henry Level: 31 Moves: Teleport, Disable, Psybeam, Charge Beam Porygon Name: Porygon Level: 22 Moves: Conversion 2, Tacle, Conversion, Sharpen Chapter XXVIII: Pyrous Mountain I head into Kiki's Room, and find Kiki, Victoria, and Cain waiting for me. Kiki says that they already have already seen Team Meteor pass through,and they've begun climbing the mountain . Cain tells Kiki and Victoria that they're going to use a machine to make Camprupt react with the volcano, and erupt. Victoria says that the two places may be separated by the toxic lake, but if Apophyll is destroyed, Reborn City will bu hurt as well. Kiki says that Apophyll and Reborn are two sides of the same coin, Reborn outside the city, and within,in one whole. If one part is lost, the balance will be broken . The power will shift to their favor. However, Kiki's health is deteriorating gradually, and victoria tells her to take it easy. Victoria tells me and Chain that she's going to stay with Kicki. She tells us to go stop Team Meteor. I head up to the enterence of Pyrous Montain, but a meteor grunt is blocking the way, and he's not even going to battle Cain! All the grunt is doing is standing in the way. Cain enters the mountain, and I follow. When I get in the mountain, Victoria shows up. she tells me that Kiki told her to leave, beacause there was nothing she could do for her. She tells me to lead the way and I will do that. Team Meteor cleared the way for me. Either that, or it stayed opened. However, I am greeted with a few battles. I even run into a few Meteor Dames i remember. I beat them, and climb up to the summit. We head to the summit, and find Cal, Cain, Taka Solaris himself. Victoria finds Cal defeated already, and so it's up to me and Victoria now. She then threatens Taka and Solaris and tells them not to lay a finger. Solaris sends out Garchomp, while I send out Couttonee, Though i have a plan... I tell Cottonee to use Leech Seed on Garchomp, which hits. Garchomp wipes out Cottonee from a Fire Tornado attack, and I send out Hydra to lower Garchomp's attack power. I then send out a Pineco, Cottonee fainted, he managed to land a Sun Spore. I keep switching from Hydra to Pineco while Garchomp wastes away. Solaris decides to use one of him Full Restores,thanks to the Leech Seed from before! It turns an endless pattern, and Garchomp is slowly wasting away. Eventually, Solaris gets annoyed by this and tries to use another Full Restore when Garchomp which heals Garchomp's pharalysis. Garchomp tries to knock out Pineco, but failes thanks to Sturdy. Solaris syas there's no point in continuing, even if i win. Cain gets mad, and Kiki sneaks up behind him. Solaries says that it's inconsequential. Kiki tells Cain to stand aside, and Victoria notices her. She tells her that she should be be resting. Kiki tells me to stand back, because she will take care of this. She sends out Medicam. Victoria asks if he's betraying them, and Solaris tells Cal to dispose the Medicham Magmortar disposes the Medicam for him by throwing Medicam into the volcano. Solaris tells his Garchomp (Who's strangley still alive), to use Dragon Rush. Current Pokemon States: Charzard Name: Charles Level: 45 Moves: Wing Attack, Dragon Rage , Flame Burst Slash Persian Name: Persian Level: 45 Moves: Taunt, Cut, Bite Fake out Gyarados Name: Hydra Level: 46 Moves: Ice Fung, Aqua Tail, Bite, Dragon Dance Gardevior Name: Gardevior Level: 45 Moves: Magical Leaf, Psychic, Calm Mind, Teleport Sharpedo Name: Arc Level: 44 Moves: Dark Shadow, Crunch, Slash Toxicroak Name: Corey Level: 45 Moves: Rock Smash, Faint Attack, Revenge, Sucker Punch Kadaof Name: Henry Level: 31 Moves: Teleport, Disable, Psybeam, Charge Beam Porygon Name: Porygon Level: 22 Moves: Conversion 2, Tackle, Conversion, Sharpen Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series)